


The Mistress of Spells

by DonnadelLago



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Harvey Kinkle Knows Sabrina Spellman is a Witch, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnadelLago/pseuds/DonnadelLago
Summary: Once the ink dried on that book, something changed, and she was never going to be the same again.Even if this meant a couple of boys will be made delicious collateral damage.





	The Mistress of Spells

“I don’t mind sharing”

His words circled endlessly in her mind for days. She still loved Harvey. Very much. But something had changed.

After signing the book of the beast, any emotion or urge got intensified tenfold. _ that’s why you broke it off _ , she kept on reminding herself, _ who knows how bad it could get? I could kill him.. _. Not that she wanted to, but the bottomless pit of desire that has made itself impossible to ignore, made her want. Want differently than ever before. It wasn’t just an itch. It was hell fire. And she wanted to consume.

***

Unfortunately for him, Harvey had no idea. He felt he could forgive, therefore business was back as usual. Sabrina’s words of warning were perceived as excuses of a girl desperately in love with him that is only pushing him away, because she was scared of hurting again. That, he could totally fix! If she’d let him. So he messaged her. Daily. Every few hours. True love wins. Doesn’t it? 

***

Nicholas was less surprised by her newfound interest in him. He knew how these things worked in the witches’ and warlords’ world. He was surprised, though, by the sheer force she used to push him into the janitor’s closet, causing him to hit his back against a tilted broomstick, then feeling the equally forceful weight of her body, pinning him to the wall. “Sabrina..” he tried to sneak in, between wet, opened mouthed kisses, “Mm, Sabrina, please.. stop for a second…. Sabr..”

“What?!” she spat out impatiently. 

“Hey, don’t get me wrong, I’m totally into everything that’s going on here, the silver hair, the lipstick – thank you for that, by the way.. “ he said circling his stained mouth and cheeks, “I even have high appreciation for the pushing-against-the-wall thing, but, first of all, Ow!”, he took the opportunity to remove the broomstick that was digging deep into his right shoulder blade, which no hard-on could make him ignore, “and two, I’m the first to admit when I’m overpowered, and I don’t know what potions you’ve been taking, but I can see myself coming out of this with some broken bones if you continue going this way, you understand what I mean?”.

“then if you can’t take it, who can?! What the hell am I suppose to do with this.. Infuriating.. Energy I feel inside”. She was searing. He could tell. It totally turned him on, but self preservation was always his number one priority. He’ll just do what he does best. Keep it cool. And keep it sexy.

***

Harvey hadn’t gotten any answer from Sabrina in over a week. That, and 73 unresponsive outgoing messages. But he wasn’t counting. 74. “fuck! You’re such a moron, Harvey!”. He hated seeing himself acting so pathetic, but he couldn’t help it. Something happened to him on that night against his window sill. Maybe she put a spell on him. Maybe. But he honestly couldn’t care less. Whatever that was, he wanted to feel it again. He wanted to wipe her tears dry and hold her until both of them were naked, “wait, what?”. No, no. That’s not what he wanted. Meaning, of course he wanted that too, but mostly this was love. Not lust.

Another Flash of Sabrina wearing a naughty-Witch outfit flashed through his mind. “Now that’s just ridiculous”. Relieved that he still had some taste left to differentiate the comical from the appealing, he decided to stop fighting and indulge in fantasy for just a moment.

He started to slowly slide his hand down his pants, when his phone beeped. Incoming message. He stopped everything when he noticed Sabrina’s face on the Avatar of the pop-up message.

_ hey, I got all your messages. If you’re still serious about getting back together, come to the address I’ll be sending you next. 12am. Don’t be late. Sabrina _

He wasn’t sure about her tone. Maybe she needed proof he wasn’t playing around. He once told her he’d forego the ability of flight to be with her. Sure they’ve gone through a hard patch. A really, really, RELLY hard patch, but it wasn’t enough to break their bond. He was sure of it. He’ll fix this, for the both of them.

***

At first, Harvey thought he had the wrong number, but the instructions were clear. The only thing he was worried about, was that he only had 15 dollars and some loose change in his pocket, and he was sure that in case it was expected, he wouldn’t possible be able to afford the prices of the place he was about to enter.

This was a high-end saloon in town. The biggest (and only one) in Greendale. He was wondering whether there was a connection between “working ladies” and witches, uncovering a truer purpose to such a peculiar place of business, in such a rural and unassuming town. He took a deep breath and decided to leave fear behind and fight for his destiny.

The establishment's decor had a slightly unnerving combination of goth and kitsch. But also something else. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Y_ ou come from a long line of witch hunters _. That can’t be it, so he dismissed it.

While making his way up the stairs, to room 669, he felt a strange energy twisting deep in his stomach. He was getting extremely excited and he didn’t know why. So he pressed on, _ it’ll all make sense once we talk again, once we’re together in the same room _, he thought.

Upon facing the door, he knocked once, stop, then three consecutive times. As instructed. 

The door opened on its own.

“Come in”, he heard Sabrina’s voice coming through from inside. The entrance had a thick red velvet curtain obscuring the space behind it, so he pushed through it to reveal a large carpeted chamber with lavish baroque furniture, and a big king sized bed in its center. Sabrina was sitting in a throne-like chair that was placed facing away from the foot of the bed. She was wearing a black sheer corset with lacy pieces covering just enough of the rest of her private parts, but in end effect, leaving little to nothing to the imagination. Her lips were colored deep burgundy. She was smiling. No, smirking.

Before he had any time to think, he felt a warm rush run down to his crotch, which was followed by that familiar tightness against the front of his pants. He swallowed thick saliva.

“Sabrina.. I… “

“Cat Got your Tongue, Harvey?”, she said in both a sultry and melodic voice, accentuating the hard syllables in a playful staccato.

He was about to go to her, say everything he wanted to say, but couldn’t via texting; That he loved her, that if she’ll have him, he will be hers, whichever form she takes. Witch or human. But before he could even take one step toward her, he was interrupted by a familiar voice, “now hold your horses, mortal. You’re about to have some company”.

To be continued..

**Author's Note:**

> This was written right after I finished watching the first season when it came out. I was waiting to get inspired and plan the coming chapters before posting, because I really didn't want to leave anyone hanging.. Now I think the time has come to continue and even though this story is now officially not following canon (not that I assumed it would at the time), I'd love to explore Sabrina's canonical demonic heritage within this AU.
> 
> I'll be adding tags and warnings as I go along, as this story is about to get quite juicy and twisted. 
> 
> And of course, I do not own the rights to The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina.


End file.
